Fire Never Dies
by Mockingbird Accomplice
Summary: Thrax is dead, of course, and back with his family. But if he found a way to go back to the living world, wouldn't he? What was a little lie going to hurt? Sequel to The Properties of Fire.
1. One Person, Two Mixed Personalities

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC's.**

**Alright, I know this is all very awkward, I didn't plan to make a sequel to The Properties of Fire, I really didn't. But one day I was bored in my math class, and had nothing better to do, so I started to write this and I began to like it more and more. I may not continue with this, it just depends, on if I feel that it's an okay sequel. If anything, I'll probably frequently go back and change chapters until I'm positive Thrax isn't acting too OC. I'll try to keep him in character as much as possible and I hope you like this. Please R&R as always, it is much appreciated. :)**

**Important Information: **

**Year: 2001 a month after the end of The Properties of Fire.**

**Characters: Thrax, Kristina, Trinity, Ozzy, Drix, Leah, and someone else from The Properties of Fire. Not telling who. There are also some unimportant OC's in here like Trinity's friends and such.**

**Summary: Thrax is dead, of course, and back with his family. But if he found a way to go back, wouldn't he? What was a little lie going to hurt?**

**Title: ****Fire Never Dies**

**Rating: T for violence, language, and some sexual content.**

"Thraxy, please, just do it."

"No Trin."

"But Daddy-"

"There ain't no way I'm watching My Little Ponies again." The virus, well, human turned virus and his daughter were in their new house in the afterlife, arguing about what to watch. Any TV shows in the afterlife played a day after they were aired in the living world. So, instead of a new episode of _The Simpson's_ playing Sunday, it would be on Monday. Trinity was lying next to him on the couch, enjoying the warmth of his body heat. In the afterlife, normal souls didn't have any body heat, but Thrax's was so intense it stayed with him. He draped his arm around her and gently rubbed her arm with his right index claw. Normally, the pathogen wasn't gentle, but if he ever physically cut her or his wife with his sharp claws, he'd have a hard time forgiving himself. It would not hurt them, but they probably would be wary of the virus for some time.

"Come on," she whined, "please Dad? The ponies are so pretty."

"And they're lesbians." She laughed and craned her neck to look at his face.

"Tell me how it happened again."

"C'mon baby give me a break."

"It's either that or we watch My Little Ponies again." (Guess which one he chose) He sighed and began to tell her how it happened.

"I just went into the house to get the girl's mom out, and heard her screaming upstairs. I ran up there, but there was a wall of fire blocking the way. I jumped through it and grabbed hold of her, and tried to get the window open. It wouldn't budge, so I broke it with my elbow and told her to climb on top of the roof. She did, but I didn't have enough time to get out before fire came rushing through the door...I burned up." The girl saw the tiniest trace of uneasiness flash through his eyes, and she looked back sympathetically. "Then, I woke up with all these other pathogens around me, and I ran, until I noticed I could see things farther away, so I stopped...and saw my reflection in a store window."

"What did you think?"

"What did you think," he countered, "when you first saw me?"

"I thought you were either a monster or an alien, but you did look cool." She got up and went into the kitchen; Thrax followed. Trinity grabbed an apple from a bowl on the island. Souls didn't need to eat, but many of them did anyway, since food in the afterlife never spoiled or ran out. His daughter grinned. "There are only five more days until my 10th birthday Dad."

"I know baby, I know," he assured. She took a bite of her apple.

"What are you (munch) going to get me?"

"Now Trin that's a surprise. I can't tell you."

"But-"

"Trinity, are you bugging your father?" Kristina asked as she walked into the kitchen, her high heels making no sound.

"Noooo," Trinity lied as her mother kissed her on the cheek. Kristy turned to Thrax and he smirked back.

"Hey Thrax," she greeted before kissing him on the lips. The virus kissed her back hard and when they broke apart he spun her around once and pulled his wife extremely close. His claws put a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Mmm you weren't kidding when you said you were hot." Thrax kissed Kristina again.

"Careful, I'm contagious." She grinned and hugged him. Oh God how she loved him, but he wasn't the same guy she fell in love with, or he didn't act like it half the time. Still, the woman couldn't blame him for changing, after what he'd been through. Kristina sighed and laid her head on the pathogen's shoulder, which was near impossible because she was now short compared to him. They stayed like this for several minutes, and Trinity got bored. The girl rolled her eyes and went into the living room to watch TV.

"Thrax?"

"Hmm?" She looked into his golden eyes. There was love and trust there: Rex, the man she knew and loved that had stayed with her through good and bad. He was there for the moment, but if she delved deeper, she would find hatred and fire: Thrax, a virus that she wasn't really sure of. A person she lost and another that took his place. Somewhat. She knew his love for her was still as strong as when they first met, but it was difficult for him to act the way he had before. Two personalities were now blended into one. However, the pathogen did try his hardest sometimes, you know, when he wasn't pissed. She knew this question could upset him, and hoped it wouldn't be like that.

"I was thinking, since you're practically two people, is it possible for you to change your appearance so you look like your human self again?" The virus instantly drew back and stared hard at Kristy. Oh no...

"Do you want me to be human again?" Thrax asked coldly. Before Kristina could reply he slammed his fist on the island, causing the bowl of apples to jump slightly. "Baby, I don't want to be human again; I like the way that I am now," he growled.

"That's not what I meant," she started, until her husband's infectious claw lit up.

"Sure. Of course that isn't what you meant." Thrax stormed out of the house and into the backyard, where he sighed in half irritation half sadness. Why couldn't Kristy just accept the fact that he wasn't the same anymore? The virus still loved her dearly, but he...he wasn't Rex now. He wasn't soft, he wasn't nice, and he hardly showed any of his true emotions. _God Kristy, why the h*ll can't you see that?_ The virus glared out at the horizon. The sun was setting painting the sky with gold, pink, purple, and shades of red. Of course, it wouldn't fully set. Just enough so that the moon and stars would show brightly. It was a beautiful sight that could only be seen in the afterlife. However, Thrax didn't stare at it for too long. His gaze drifted down to his hands. Maroon claws and scarlet skin, the same as they had been for the past two, now almost three, years. But the time had flown by; it didn't seem that long ago since he had changed, had lost his human life and gained another. Or since Jones had defeated him. The Red Death clenched his fists and shut his eyes. That stupid white blood cell. He'd done this. Practically killed him. Oh, if he ever found a way to get back at him he'd take it, no matter what the costs. But what were the chances of that? Slim to none? It would never happen. "I...I don't know what to do anymore."

There were no record here; no bodies waiting to be killed by the unknown killer. Nothing. Thrax groaned in frustration. This wasn't where a virus belonged! So...would it be so bad to try to be human again? Could he be human again? The pathogen concentrated. Suddenly, he felt prickly all over. _I really don't want to do this, but what else is there for me if I keep acting like a virus? Awe who am I kidding I just want to make Kristy happy so she won't say anything like that again. I love her, but she can get annoying sometimes._ A minute later, the virus slowly opened his eyes, which soon widened in shock. His claws were gone, and so was his red skin. Thrax was dumbstruck. He didn't think it would actually work! He scanned himself over. His pants seemed longer, his combat boots were larger, his turtleneck hung loosely off him, and his trench coat now touched the ground. Thrax sighed, fighting the urge not to turn back into a virus. _Okay, just calm down. It hasn't been that long since you've been human._ He ran a hand through his brown, spiky hair, flinching at the alien feeling of actual hair. The pathogen, now human, inhaled from pure irritation and went inside. "Kristy?" Wow. His voice sounded a lot different. Kristina came into the kitchen and when she saw him her eyes lit up.

"So you can do it!" She ran up and threw her arms around him, and running a hand through his hair. "God, oh God." Tears of joy formed in her eyes, but her husband looked away.

_Glad you're happy baby._

**Okay, so this is the first chapter. I know, it's somewhat short. Please R&R if you think Thrax is good and in character so far. I accept anonymous reviews too.**

**Heads up, Thrax ain't gonna stay human for long. ;D **


	2. Surprising Isn't It?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of its characters...**

Two days. Two long, torturous days he'd stayed human. It was killing him. His claws were gone, so he couldn't burn anything up, and of course his keen sense of sight was gone as well. At about 3:00 p.m. on the second day while he and his family were playing UNO (Trinity forced him to. He was more of a poker person.) He changed back to his virus form. Kristina and Trinity stared in shock at him.

"Thrax what are you-"

"I can't do it," the virus snapped, clutching his dreads. "I just can't do it baby." Thrax stood and walked into the living room, beginning to pace. God, it was all so frustrating! The Red Death gripped the arm of the leather couch and squeezed. His claws ripped through the leather to reveal white stuffing, but it quickly repaired itself. "I'd do anything to be alive again." A hand rested on his shoulder and he glanced at Kristina. "What do you want?" the virus asked bitterly.

"Thrax, I know you think I like you better when you aren't a virus, but that isn't it."

"Oh really, then what is it?" The pathogen's tone was mocking her, and it took some effort to keep her cool.

"I...I was just-"

"Just what?" His voice was rising. "Glad you didn't have to see me like this anymore?"

"No! I was just glad to see my husbands face again! His _human_ face!" she yelled back. Trinity silently watched her parents from the doorframe; her eyes misting over. Why were they fighting like this? Had she somehow caused it?

"Oh, so you don't think I'm your actual husband?"

"No, I don't because you're cold-hearted and I wished you had never died! Then none of this would have happened! We'd still be alive and Trinity would be starting fifth grade. Now she can't do that because of you and your stupid record. You killed me Rex! I'm your wife and you freaking murdered me! And you killed others just for your sick satisfaction. You're a cruel and self-centered b*****d and I hope I find alcohol so I can dissolve you myself!" Kristy screamed; her breathing would have been hard if she was alive. "You're not my husband. You're a monster."

"W-what?" The two quarrelling adults looked to see Trinity watching them. Her eyes were wide, red-rimmed, and she was looking at her father with a gaze of disbelief and dread. "N-no that isn't true. Is it? Did you kill people Dad? Please tell me you didn't!" A pang of unfamiliar guilt caught the virus. Thrax stepped closer to her, but she drew back, an expression on her face that he knew all too well. It was the expression that his victims gave him before he killed them.

"Baby I was...I'm a virus. I don't...I can't help people," he tried desperately. The Red Death put a clawed hand on his daughter's shoulder, but she shoved it away.

"Stay away from me!" Trinity darted out of the room and up the stairs, hot tears streaming down her face. Thrax stared after his daughter before glaring at Kristy.

"I'm going out," he muttered, then strode over to the door and left, fuming. "Spit I hate this!" As he walked along the sidewalk towards the park, other souls veered away from him and whispered among themselves. _Racists._ He thought angrily. When he arrived at the park, he sat on a bench and sighed. If he could, he would change mentally, at least a little, just to make them happy...but it wasn't possible. It never would be possible. His left index claw ignited and he touched a leaf beside him. It caught on fire, but as soon as the pathogen clenched his fist around it and opened his hand, it was a vibrant green once more. The virus dropped it and scanned the area. Several people were appearing out of nowhere, not realizing they had died. No one knew why souls appeared in the park when they first died, it just happened. He supposed it was because the park was believed to be a friendly place. The last one to appear drew his attention. It was a guy with dark blue skin and black, grey-tipped dreadlocks, along with claws to match. He was dressed in a grey t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. The male fell to his knees and nearly collapsed. A virus? So...that meant... Thrax got up from his spot and walked over to him. Still disoriented and confused, the other pathogen barely noticed him.

"Ugh...what happened?" The blue virus put a hand to his head and soon retracted it before gaping in disbelief. "My h-hands. What the..." He couldn't believe his appearance. It was just how Thrax had acted.

"Yo, Blue." The virus got unceremoniously to his feet, completely and utterly terrified. He watched the red being apprehensively with bright, neon orange eyes.

"P-please stay away," he stammered, backing away. The virus' voice sounded familiar for some strange reason, but the Red Death dismissed it.

"Relax, I ain't gonna kill ya stupid. Mostly because I can't," Thrax said, muttering the last part darkly. He then asked, "How did you get here?" The blue pathogen was silent for a moment.

"I...I was in a fire and I was trying to get some people out of the apartment...but we didn't make it. Then all of the sudden I was in this world, lying in a street, but before I could get up something hit me." His hairless brows furrowed. "I think it was a semi."

"What's your name?"

"Logan. Logan Marshal." Thrax's eyes widened in incredulity.

"What did you say?"

"My name is Logan Marshal," the virus said, slightly aggravated. Thrax suddenly laughed and hugged him, only to be pushed away.

"What the **** man?" The Red Death pointed to himself.

"Logan, it's me. It's Thrax!" Marshal's eyes were saucers. He scanned his best friend over.

"What? No way. You can't be Rex. You're stoned." He began to walk away.

"Awe c'mon Logan. Hey, does that nutty chick still wait for you outside your apartment?" Logan stopped and turned around slowly. The Red Death smirked.

"Rex! Oh my God! Oh my freaking God! Sweet mother of-I-what happened to you? What happened to me?" As they walked around Thrax explained everything to him; Logan snorted, "So let me get this straight. You and I are...viruses?" He laughed nervously. "I...this can't be happening. So you're telling me you've killed people? Rex I can't believe it." The Red Death looked at hi with a bored expression. "Ha! This is great. My best friend is a murderer." Thrax gazed in the other direction.

"It doesn't matter now; I didn't get into the medical books."

"Are you serious? That's what you care about!"

"God you sound just like Kristy," he snarled as he went ahead.

"Hey!" Logan grabbed his friend's left wrist forcefully, and soon Thrax gasped in pain. Ice was creeping down his hand, freezing his claw, and up his arm. Logan hastily let go and stared at his hand in horror. The ice had now encased the virus' whole arm and Thrax inhaled sharply, leaning against a tree. It was so cold. So cold...

"W-we need t-to get K-Kristy." The Red Death hated the way his voice shook, but it was beyond his control at the moment. The two sprinted down the street, and a few houses away from home, Thrax collapsed, moaning in pain. Pain that shouldn't have been there... Ice was spreading down his chest and sides. Logan skidded to a halt and helped him up.

"Come on Rex, it's just a little further."

"I c-can't...too cold..."

"Yes you can!" He helped his friend into the house and barged in. Kristina came running, and nearly screamed when she saw Logan, but he cut her off. "Kristina help him! I touched him and-look!" The virus gestured to his friend's iced hand. Kristy nodded, her nurse training kicking in. She helped her husband into the bathroom, where she turned on scalding hot water in the sink. The woman grabbed a bucket from under the sink and as soon as it was full she threw the water at Thrax. The ice began to melt, but the virus was still bone dry, because it had only been the memory of water that caused the ice to melt. That's what everything was here: a memory. Thrax sighed in relief, flexing his claws. Logan watched him uneasily and looked to his hands. The ex-firefighter couldn't believe he had just hurt his friend. Kristina stood in front of Thrax protectively and glared at Marshal.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" She asked coldly.

"Baby, you remember Logan Marshal, right?" Thrax asked, cracking his neck and knuckles. Kristina stared at the blue virus and came closer.

"Logan? Is that you?" she asked skeptically. Her eyes gave him a quick once over.

"Uh, hey Kristy." Marshal felt self-conscious about his new appearance, and he grimaced before turning away from her gaze. She smiled sympathetically and hugged him, to which his now orange eyes made contact with hers. Thrax had always said Kristy saw the wealth inside of people, not in their looks. Now he knew what his friend meant.

"It's good to see you again." The woman touched his arm. "Jeez you're ice cold."

"Just don't touch my hands," he warned, "I don't want to hurt you either." Kristina nodded and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit, which really wasn't needed here, but she kept it around anyways. She began to take out various things, and when she pulled out alcohol, Thrax stepped back a little. Finally, Kristy found a role of white gauze bandage and walked over to Logan. "Wait I-"

"Logan relax; I know what I'm doing. Hopefully this helps." She carefully wrapped the bandage around his hands, but in a way that he could still move his claws. Three layers thick, she put her hands in his. Nothing happened. "I hoped that would work."

"Thanks Kristy." He tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. "Look, um, I'm going to go outside." He left quickly, leaving the other two to stare after him.

"Is that how you reacted Thrax?" She asked, coming next to him.

"Pretty much."

"I'm sorry I said that; I didn't mean it."

"Its okay baby, we'll talk about it later." The pathogen kissed her lightly. "Right now I need to help Logan out. He isn't as resilient as I am." Thrax smirked and looked out the window to see his friend leaning on the white fence by the house, looking down. He went out and came over to him. "Yo Logan, you okay?"

"What do you think," he growled back. "I'm a frigging freak of nature!" Thrax frowned.

"Hey, I resent that," the Red Death said jokingly, but Marshal looked away.

"I can't take this. I want to be able to look at my self in the mirror and not cringe."

"Have you even seen what you look like?"

"No, but the claws are enough to let me know that I look God-awful."

"Look, man, it could have been worse. I've seen some uglier suckers out there than you."

"How are you not even mad?" Logan asked turning to Thrax again. "I almost killed you! I don't want to just touch someone and make them into a soul-sickle!" The virus sighed.

"Look, if you want to be human again, you just have to think about it." He put a hand on Logan's shoulder, and his friend flinched at the touch of his claws. "And Logan, I'm your friend, and you didn't know you could do that. H*ll, I didn't know you could do that, in fact, I'm not sure what type of virus you are. However, if you'd done that on purpose, I woulda kicked your a**, so don't get any ideas." Logan smiled slightly and shook his head.

"So I can change back to a human?" he asked hopefully. The red pathogen nodded and no sooner had he done so his friend was human again. Marshal grinned and ran a hand through his hair. "God, it's wonderful to have five fingers again."

"Heh, I prefer claws."

"Thrax, why don't you change back? I mean, how can you prefer to be a virus over a human?" Thrax shrugged and walked over to the white porch swing. He sat.

"I dunno, it's just more fun." Logan shook his head.

"Man, you are crazy."

"Guilty as charged."

"Mr. Marshal?" Trinity closed the front door and walked over to him.

"Hey Trinity," he greeted. She smiled at him before shooting Thrax a look. The virus narrowed his eyes, while Logan gave them a quizzical look. "Trinity, are you mad at your Dad?" The girl nodded vigorously and crossed her arms.

"Why?"

"He kills people," she grumbled.

"Trinity, he's been through a lot; cut him some slack."

"No!" she snapped, jumping off the porch and racing down the street. Thrax took off after his daughter, and easily caught up. He grabbed her wrist firmly, while she tugged and pulled in fury. "Let me go," she growled, "let me go!"

"Trinity we need to talk," he said sternly. The tone of her father's voice was enough to make the girl stop moving. "I know killing people isn't the most moral thing, but it's what I was meant to do." There was a long pause, and it seemed the world around them stopped moving.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want you to resent me." Trinity teared up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled.

"S'fine baby. C'mon, let's go back to the house. And by the way, Logan's a virus too."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up and Thrax chuckled.

"Yeah, but he's new to it, so don't bug him. Okay?"

"Okay." They went back to the house, and about eleven o' clock at night when Logan was distracting Trinity by watching TV with her, Thrax and Kristina went into their bedroom and shut the door. Kristina sat on the bed and watched her husband, whose eyes she could see practically glowing in the dark.

"Baby, I just...I want you to know that I still love you, but some things I don't want to bring up, or do." She got up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I was so, you know, b****y." Then she grabbed his turtleneck and kissed him. Thrax put his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. "Oh so you have super strength?"

"What you didn't know that?" The laughed quietly. They made out for a good five minutes before going into the living room and watching TV with Logan and Trinity.

**AN: Okays, the second chapter. I hope you are enjoying it so far, and I thought bringing Logan back would make it a little interesting. Please R&R. Thank you for your time.**


	3. Fire and Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of its characters blah blah blah...**

**Hope everyone likes the third chapter! ;D**

Logan was now living in the guest room of Thrax and Kristina's house. He was happy to see his dead friends again, and though Thrax's new qualities startled him a little, they hung out a lot. The Red Death mostly asked him about what it was like in the living world, while he asked about the microscopic one. What his friend told him was amazing, especially his fight with Ebola.

"It's a case of dandruff compared to me," he'd stated nonchalantly when they were watching TV one day. That was another thing that confused Marshal: the virus' wordplay. He'd use 'spit' instead of s***, or something similar. It really had changed him. Thrax at this moment was trying to get Logan to go virus, but he was not having any of it.

"No."

"Come on Marshal," Thrax said as he reclined in his leather chair. They were currently in the basement, which had a ping-pong and pool table, and HD TV that took up one wall, and a fridge, along with expensive leather furniture. "It isn't that bad, you sound like it's gonna kill ya if you try. Seriously, you might actually like it." That was what he was afraid of. What if he became like any other virus: cold and heartless? The ex-firefighter didn't want that to happen.

"No."

"Chicken," Thrax muttered and laced his claws together.

"What did you say?"

"I said '_chicken_'. You're scared you're gonna like being a virus aren't you?" There was silence a few moments.

"Y-yeah," Logan replied reluctantly.

"Relax, it won't be like killing anyone, then you'd get the Rush, but your senses can go into overdrive if you aren't careful."

"You won't stop bugging me until I do it, will you?"

"Nope." Thrax grinned and his friend sighed in unwillingness. His features shifted and changed until he was a virus again. The man looked at his claws and shuddered. It was so foreign, so different. He got up from the couch and paced, getting used to the feeling of this strange new body. His height hadn't changed too drastically, maybe about three inches, so he was 6'4''. He stumbled a few times, not really used to having only two toes, and at this point Thrax was laughing hysterically. "Spit son it ain't rocket science!"

"Shut up," he snapped back. Logan went over to a mirror on the wall and gazed at his reflection. Marshal flinched, still not used to his viral appearance. "This is what I look like? Wow...uh, I guess I could look worse after all." He didn't look too bad, no worse than his friend.

"At least you don't have purple dreads."

"True, very true." He slicked back his dreadlocks and turned to Thrax. "So you can set things on fire?" The virus' response was taking a coaster and lightly touching it with his burning claw. Orange lines raced across it and liquid bubbled before finally it burst into flames. The Red Death walked over to the sink and ran water over the coaster, and soon it was fine. He set it on the counter and flexed his glowing claw.

"Simple as that."

"Crap, that's how you kill people?" Thrax nodded slightly. "I know this is wrong to say, but that is just cool." The pathogen smirked and opened the refrigerator, then grabbed a Pepsi.

"I still can't believe you quit the Riverside Fire Department Logan. That's all you wanted to do when you and I were kids."

"Well, I was, you know, extremely depressed that my best friend had just died, so yeah, can you blame me?" The red virus sat in his chair and took a sip of the soda.

"You know, we really need to come up with a name for what you are."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you need a name for the disease you are."

"Can't you just run me over instead of having this conversation?"

"You can't feel pain here, so what would be the fun in that?" Logan wasn't sure if Thrax was joking or not. He decided to play along.

"What about frostbite?"

"Frostbite ain't a disease moron."

"Blue Death?"

"At least try to be original."

"Frost...Death?"

"You're killing me man, it ain't that hard."

"If you're so smart you come up with a name," Marshal snapped. The other pathogen thought for a moment.

"What about Subzero Fever or just Sub Fever for short?"

"Seriously, that's the best you can come up with? Why are you berating me, when that sucks worse than my suggestions?"

"Shut up; it has a certain ring to it."

"Sure it does _Red Death_. How is that original?"

"Yo I didn't come up with it...Aurora did."

"Who?"

"A Black Death virus that helped me out." Apparently that was all he was going to say on that subject, so Logan dropped it.

"Having fun down here you two?" Kristina asked as she came down the tan carpeted stairs, with Trinity following close behind her mother. Logan shifted uneasily as their gazes fell upon him. The pathogen really did not want them to see him like this. It was one thing if it was Thrax. He was his best friend and a virus, but Trinity and Kristy probably hadn't seen another virus other than the Red Death, and he wasn't sure what they would think. Kristy noticed his uneasiness.

"Hey, Logan, I don't care if you're a virus or not. I'm still you're friend." That relaxed the Subzero virus a little and Trinity came up and scanned him over.

"You look a lot different from Daddy. What can you do?" she asked, having missed the event where he almost froze Thrax solid.

"Freeze stuff."

"Thraxy can set things on fire. Has he showed you yet? It's epic!"

"Yeah, he's showed me," he chuckled. Kristina shook her head and smiled.

"Fire and Ice."

**AN: The third chapter I am so happy! XD It will get interesting shortly, so bear with me. ^-^ R&R.**


	4. Birthday Surprises

**AN: I do not own any characters from Osmosis Jones.**

"Happy Birthday Trinity!" Everyone shouted. Thrax lit up his claw and ignited the candles on the chocolate cake.

"Make a wish pretty lady." Trinity giggled and wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"I don't know what to wish for, because I already got my wish. You came back." Her guests awed and the Red Death hugged her.

"C'mon Trinity blow 'em out! Make a wish!" Annie squealed. The virus let go of her and she blew them out.

"What did you wish for?" her other friend, Mary, asked.

"I can't tell, then it won't come true!" Kristina cut the cake and gave everyone a piece. The party guests could have as much as they wanted, since the cake never ran out. When she came over to her husband and offered him a piece he held up his hand.

"No thanks baby." Kristy smirked and dipped her finger in the cake's icing.

"What's the matter? Mr. El Muerte Rojo doesn't want to get caught eating cake?" She sniggered and tapped the spot where his nose would have been; leaving a small smudge of chocolate. "Afraid you're going soft?"

_Pretty much._ He thought, but couldn't help but smile at his wife. Thrax kissed her; then wiped off the chocolate with a napkin. Across the room Logan smiled deviously and mouthed the word 'lovebirds' to them. The pathogen rolled his yellow eyes. After cake came present opening time. So far Trinity had gotten a Game Boy (DSI's weren't around then people.) from Logan, a heart necklace from Annie, a puzzle from Mary, and a purple dress and make-up kit from Kristina.

"Thanks Mommy." She grinned at everyone and her grin grew even wider as Thrax walked up and set his present down. The girl instantly tore into it and set everything out on the table. He had gotten her a black sweater with buttons on the wrists that came down to her thighs, grey pants, and black flats. Trinity squealed in delight and hugged her father.

"Glad you like it baby. Oh, look inside the pant's pocket." His daughter did and pulled out a black necklace with purple beads. The bead in the middle had spidery letters engraved in the back that said 'Love you Trinity'. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks Dad." Trinity put her new necklace on. The virus had wanted to get Trin a trench coat like his, but he was pretty sure no one in the human world made coats that could glide.

"It's beautiful," Kristina gushed. After a few more hours of party games (mostly piñata) everyone left. Trinity was upstairs in her room playing her new Game Boy, while the adults watched TV and talked. Kristy sat on the couch next to Thrax, his arm around her and her hand in his. She absently rubbed his claws with her thumb as they watched Friday the 13th Part 2. Logan and Thrax snickered when Kristy jumped at a very violent scene. The woman grabbed a pillow and smacked the virus in the face with it before throwing it at Logan. He ducked it and began to laugh when the Red Death pulled her close and grabbed both her wrists. He traced his longer claw along her neckline.

"Mmm baby you ain't gonna get away with that so easily." Kristina smiled seductively when he placed his claw under her chin.

"You're right," she purred. The two kissed and broke apart after a few minutes. "God you're hot."

"Whoa sexual much," Logan blurted, ruining the moment. "Seriously, I'm right here and you have a child upstairs. Geez you two, the walls aren't that thick." The trio laughed at that. Kristina sighed and laid her head on the pathogen's shoulder.

"I love you so much," she half whispered. Thrax gazed back at her, face expressionless, but the look in his eyes was enough to send her the message. His right index claw traced little circles on her shoulder, making her lean more into him. "Oh Thrax..."

**AN: Hiyah! Hope you liked and please R&R. The next chapter it get s interesting, so please stay tuned. XD**


	5. The Little Lie

**AN: You know my routine...**

The next day was not very eventful, and so Thrax found himself pacing in the kitchen. Back and forth...back and forth. He wasn't really thinking about anything, it was just an act of sheer boredom. Kristina sat on a stool by the granite island, watching him. She took a sip of her grape juice and propped her head up with her hand.

"Thrax, baby, are you _trying_ to wear a rut in the floor?"

"Possibly."

"Well the floor will keep repairing itself...just to inform you." The pathogen stopped to look at her. She had a smirk plastered on her face.

"You're ruining my routine," he said in a serious tone, but his wife knew he was joking. Kristy got up and started pushing him into the living room towards the front door. "Baby what are you-"

"You need to go out and have fun."

"I am having fun; dang it woman quit pushing me!"

"No, you need to go out. Go find Logan." Kristina shoved him out the door and locked it. "Have fun." Thrax turned around and stared at the door.

_She kicked me out. I can't believe she kicked me out._ The Red Death sighed and walked away, down to the other side of town. As he walked he noticed other souls were veering away from a house. Thrax stopped and watched them intently. A group of teens were coming towards it; laughing hysterically, probably at a joke, but before they got within ten feet of the house they stopped laughing abruptly and walked over to the other side of the street, then began laughing again, as if nothing had ever happened. They looked as if they had been in a trance.

The virus looked at the house quizzically and proceeded to it. As he got closer his thought became more clouded and unfocused. It was all a blur, everything. The souls and scenery blended into grey all around, and just like the others had acted he went to the other side of the street, confused. He blinked, trying to clear his thoughts. _What was I doing here again?_ Thrax thought hard before realizing what had happened. The virus whirled to face the house and gritted his teeth in frustration. Now more determined than ever, he stormed over to it once more, and made it halfway to the door before it hypnotized him into leaving. _Oh that is it!_

"Thrax? What are you doing?" Logan walked over to his friend and noticed the unfocused look in his eyes. He shook the Red Death's shoulder a little, which seemed to draw him out of his stupor. The virus jerked his head in Marshal's direction, as if he had just now noticed his presence. This was extremely uncharacteristic of him. Usually he was exceedingly focused on any subject, even if it was boring. "Hey, man, are you okay?"

"Wha...? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Listen I need you to help me. Keep me focused on that house no matter what, got it?"

"Uh...sure." Logan and Thrax walked over to the house, only to get the same results.

"D*mmit!" Thrax sprinted towards the house and at the last minute changed back to human form. The cloudiness cleared momentarily and he took the opportunity to wrench the door open and go in. As soon as he entered he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The Red Death narrowed his eyes in suspicion and began to search the room. It was fairly small, bland, and who obviously lived here was color blind in the virus' opinion because the walls were light pink. It was what you might see at an elderly person's house. When he walked into the kitchen though, his sharp eyes caught sight of something very unusual. It appeared to be a hole...in mid air. "What the-?"

"Thrax!" The virus turned to see Logan coming next to him in his virus form.

"Dang this house is screwed up-wait. What's that?" He pointed to the rip and Thrax shrugged his shoulders in clueless ness.

"Beats me." Logan put his claw to it and the hole almost sucked his black claw through, as if it were a vacuum. The Sub Zero virus jerked his hand back swearing like crazy from shock.

"Crap that ain't right!" The red pathogen rolled his eyes and looked through it. Inside, or outside, he was not quite sure which, were people. _Living_ people. Thrax tapped Marshal's shoulder.

"Yo check it out! It's a rip between the living world and the afterlife. We can get out," Thrax said with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. His friend did not share the same excitement, if anything, he looked bewildered. "Awe c'mon Logan, we can be alive again!"

"Thrax...this isn't right. There was a reason the house or whatever was trying to keep us away. I don't know about you but this is a pretty d*mned good reason to get out of here."

"Chicken, just because you won't doesn't mean I'm not going to try." Thrax took out his sunglasses and changed back to virus form before putting them on. Logan gazed at him disbelievingly.

"But-well- what about Trinity and Kristina? What are you going to do, just leave your family here?" he demanded.

"No; that's where you come in. You're gonna tell 'em I'm gonna be gone for awhile, maybe a week. And make up a good excuse too because Kristy is as smart as h*ll."

"You're nuts! I'm not going to lie to your wife, because, quite frankly, she scares me when she's mad." Thrax glared at him and lit up his claw.

"You will do it, or you'll find out what it's like to burn for eternity." The blue pathogen hesitated. If his friend could feel pain from his power, it would probably work the other way around too. The virus sounded like he meant it and Marshal did not have a clue how to fight the Red Death without getting touched by his deadly, infectious claw. He nodded reluctantly, hating the idea of lying to Kristy and Trinity. They knew him long enough that they trusted him completely and he was about to betray that trust.

"Fine." Thrax grinned before putting his burning claw through the rip and tearing it open even wider. Luckily the family that had been there moments ago went out for pizza.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Logan snapped an unusual amount of venom in his voice. Thrax ignored him and went through and as soon as he did, he shrunk back down to microscopic size.

"Huh? Oh right..." He turned to grin at Logan, but his friend wasn't there and neither was the portal. The Red Death touched where the rip had been and his claws disappeared. He smirked and began to walk away. Wait. Was it possible for him to change into a human in this world? The pathogen concentrated and soon he was back to human form. This would make it much easier, oh much easier to get his revenge. So if he was in Riverside, California now he needed to get to New York. To where Frank Detorri was, but how could he make it there in a weeks time? Only one answer: flying.

**AN: Another chapter! XD Thrax is hell-bent on revenge baby! Oh yeah! *fangirl scream* I'm assuming Frank lived in New York, but if anyone knows otherwise please tell me. Thanks. Please R&R.**


	6. Phase 1: Flight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of its characters, and for those of you who have read this far thank you. :)**

Day One

Thrax gazed out of the airplane's window, in virus form at the moment. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the feeling of air expanding his lungs. He was alive again. The virus had only dreamed of being alive again, because he didn't think it would be possible for him to come back more than once. Well, thank God the pathogen had been wrong.

The Red Death had stolen a car and got to the Sacramento Airport in no time, and easily slipped past security by going to his microscopic form. Now here he was, 30,000 feet up and set on revenge. He absently rubbed his right wrist where the his DNA chain should have been. There was a man beside him that he could go into, but the pathogen really didn't feel like it at the moment.

Besides, the health freak kept rubbing Germ-X on his hands every ten minutes muttering," I'm not gonna die...not gonna die. I wonder if anyone has an air sickness bag."

"Pfft loser," Thrax snorted. Still, the sight of Germ-X was enough to make him move closer to the window and lean against it. Millions of other pathogens were there too, but they avoided him as he shot them venomous glances when they tried to approach him.

"Alright passengers we will be landing in about five minutes, so please fasten your seatbelts." The orange seatbelt icon lit up and while humans strapped themselves in, germs hurried to find bodies. Thrax glided to the man's coat and gripped the fabric tightly.

_This is it. One step closer to killing Jones. _Very soon the plane landed and both passenger and virus exited. The pathogen waited for the man to get out at Rochester, New York before jumping off and turning human once again when he made it into an alley.

He walked over to a nearby hotel and once inside looked at the clock. Jesus it was already nine! Sure he had a week, but he had no idea how long it would take to find Frank. New York was an extremely populated state after all. It could take at most three days; maybe less if he was lucky. Thrax walked over to the front desk, where a woman in a navy blue suit smiled warmly at him, and put down the book she had been reading.

"Welcome to Holiday Inn. Do you wish to stay a night?"

"No...Thank you. Uh, I just need a phonebook. Do you have one I could borrow?"

"Sure thing sir." She reached under the desk and pulled out a bulky yellow book. "Here you go."

"Thanks." The virus smirked inwardly as he scanned through the numerous names. Frank Davis...Frank Denison...Frank Destin...Frank Detorri. _There you are._

Ms. Alana Martinez, the navy suited lady, turned around a moment to answer a text her boyfriend had just sent her. She was not supposed to have her cell phone out during work hours unless it was an emergency, but as long as her boss did not catch her she would be fine. The woman sent a message saying 'C u in a hour.' and turned back to face the man who had been there a moment ago.

However, he was gone, almost as if he had vanished into thin air. Alana had not heard him leave, but she decided that she must have been too engrossed in her texting to notice. The truth though, was that he had not left. Thrax had been sucked into her lungs when she inhaled. The Red Death glided down to a building's rooftop and somersaulted a few times once he landed; perhaps just a bit rusty on his landing skills.

_"You need to go back to flight school."_ Aurora's voice echoed in the back of his head. Thrax smiled slightly at the memory before getting up and dusting off his trench coat. He scanned the area, which wasn't much alive with activity. A three story building, no cells, and no viruses. Good. He preferred to be solitary. The Red Death's eyelids were heavy and for the first time he noticed he was tired.

_ I'll get to the brain tomorrow._ Thrax strode over to an electrical box and leaned against it. He laced his claws together jointly and hummed 'Fever'. Soon the pathogen was asleep.

***:.:.*:.:.:Dream:.:.*:.:.:***

Thrax found himself coughing as he got up from the sticky surface of the eyeball. He swiftly leapt away from his current spot as a glowing claw came soaring down. It rooted itself in the white of the eye and the pathogen looked up to see a female virus. He blinked in confusion as she snarled and ripped it out of the eye.

"Stupid humans." Then she glared at him and smirked devilishly. "You just don't know when to quit do you cell?" The Red Death glanced at his hands to find that they were blue with a clear membrane. He was horrified at this new evidence. Thrax looked like himself only in white blood cell form. This meant he didn't have his super strength or his claws to take her down. The white blood cell gasped, half from his new appearance, half from the DNA chain that was now around his neck. It tightened and he desperately tried to breathe. The virus chuckled lowly. "Oh if only there were more cells like you Thrax. So brave...so stupid," she sneered, contracting the chain even more. "But I've gotta say, you wear this well." He was barely conscious until something swept him onto a false eyelash. Thrax coughed violently before tearing the chain from his neck.

"My chain!"

"No!" A hand went through his stomach and the other Red Death chuckled sadistically. "Can ya feel the heat babeh? Too bad you won't be here to see me break my record when I take down Frank's pretty little girl."

"You wish," Thrax sneered. The virus' gaze shot down to her hand, which was embedded in the falsie, not Thrax's stomach. The cell split himself in half, slid under her, and reconnected. The virus screamed in panic.

"Thrax help me! Please don't let me die! I love you!" Thrax turned around to see the virus now had hazel eyes and brown hair.

"Kristy!" He came to her side and tried to pull her hand out, but it wouldn't budge.

"P-please, please hurry!" Before she could say more the eyelash fell and they landed in the alcohol. Thrax screamed in agony as the chemical began to dissolve him, but he managed to haul himself on top of the falsie. Kristina was not so lucky, and she burned up.

"No!"

***:.:.*:.:.:End Dream:.:.*:.:.:***

Thrax woke with a jolt and breathing hard. He ran a clawed hand through his dreadlocks.

"Just a dream...it was just a dream." The Red Death got up and made his way to the brain.

**AN: Yay, I finished another chapter! Please read and review as always. Thanks. ;D**


	7. Phase 2: Rough Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except OC's...**

Alana walked up to a white house and knocked on the door. In a few moments a girl with blond hair opened it and stared at her.

"Um hi, can I help you?"

"Actually yes. Is your father, Frank Detorri, home? I'd like to speak to him."

"Sure. Dad someone is here to see you!"

"Be right there Shane." Thrax smiled deviously and stepped away from the microphone, twirling two keys.

"Mm I love voice manual control." He laughed manically before racing out of the brain and to the mouth, where he took two pollen pods and tossed them into the woman's mouth. They were inhaled. Frank came to the door to see a lady smiling at him. As soon as he was about to speak she sneezed.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

"It's fine. You wanted to speak to me?"

"Did I?" The two adults looked at each other confusedly, not realizing a lethal pathogenic agent had just landed in Frank's nose. Thrax, unfortunately, fell right into the mucus, and swore foully as he climbed onto the rebuilt dam.

"Ugh. That is (cough) sick spit! (Cough, cough)" He flicked off the green substance, a look of pure disgust gracing his features, and slicked back his dreadlocks. "God I hate this body." He sauntered away.

**(Line Break)**

There it was: Frank Police Department third precinct. His chain had to be in the evidence locker. It _had_ to be. But how was he going to get in? It would be near impossible to get in unseen.

"Crap." There would be cops crawling all over the place, not to mention the various security cameras. The Red Death groaned in irritation and when no one was looking ran over the right wall of the station and burned a hole in it. The first thing he saw was officers staring at him in shock and before they could react the pathogen slit their throats with ease. None managed to utter a single sound. In that particular room a security camera was pointed straight at the virus. Thrax walked up to it, then grinned and shoved his highly infectious claw straight through the lens. It crackled and bubbled before bursting into flames. Thrax slicked back his dreads before entering a room marked 'Authorized Cells Only'. Inside were numerous file cabinets labeled 'A-Z' Thrax searched 'R' first, since he wasn't sure if it was classified by the disease he was. After finding nothing of importance there, he tried 'D' for DNA chain. There it was! Thrax snatched it from its place and wrapped it around his right wrist. The virus fingered the beads, checking to make sure none had been removed. Each one was still in its place.

"Freeze!"

_Deja vu. _Thrax glared at the immunity officer and put his hands up. Another three officers joined the first and roughly slammed him against the ground. Handcuffs were forced on to his wrists none too gently, and the pathogen bit back a snarl of frustration. The lymphocytes hauled him up, but before the cells could take him to lockdown Thrax melted the cuffs and broke away, sprinting towards the hole. Several shots fired, but he kept running. No way in h*ll was he going to get sent to lockdown and be executed. The Red Death did not stop until he was about five blocks away in an alley. Thrax was breathing hard and leaned against the wall, then jerked away and winced in pain.

He gazed turned to his side. He'd been shot! The virus took off his trench coat and turtleneck, beginning to feel the agonizing, throbbing pain. _God oh God don't let it be deep._ The pathogen's DNA dripped steadily onto the ground, bubbling because of its intense heat. "Spit! Awe #$%!" It appeared to be deep, and very messy. He tried to keep his breathing normal, but oh Lord it hurt! Thrax clenched his teeth and tentatively took the bullet out with the tips of his claws. "Ah!" He dropped the bullet and tore off a large strip of his trench coat, which would soon regenerate, and used it as a makeshift bandage. The virus hissed in pain as he walked lamely over to an abandoned building and went inside. It wasn't much, just a dusty room with no furniture. The pathogen carefully leaned against a wall and slid down it, exhausted. He'd almost forgotten what pain felt like...almost. Thrax took another look at his DNA chain and faintly smiled. An injury was a small price to pay for this, since the chain was practically nonexistent and irreplaceable. His claws squeezed a particularly special bead, and it popped out. Kristina's DNA bead. His thoughts ventured back to Logan. Would he tell, or keep his promise? Thrax shrugged. Either way, he was going to beat his record. He was too close...too close to go back now. He couldn't go back; he wouldn't.

**(Back With Logan: Day 3)**

_Cool. Stay cool; this should be easy for you since you're Subzero Fever. Don't look intimidated she can sense fear._ Logan had been telling himself that for the past three days, and it was now his mantra. The first day Kristina bought the lie, or seemed to buy it. The woman asked him again the second day, and he reworded his answer slightly. He should not have done that, because Kristy noticed. The third day Kristina walked into the kitchen and smiled warmly at him. Logan halfheartedly smiled back.

"So Logan: Thrax said he was going to Sacramento, right?" She sounded so nice, so sincere, but this was _not_ a friendly conversation. It was an interrogation. Logan was on thin ice.

"Right," he replied as casually as possible. Kristina's smile faded and she glared at him. Oh no. He'd slipped up.

"Yesterday you said it was San Francisco." She stalked over to him. "Logan where is my husband? If you don't tell me I swear to God I'll-"

"He's gone!" The woman narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What?"

"Thrax found a way to get back to the living world; he's going to finish what he started." Kristy's hazel eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh my God," she whispered. How could he have lied to her? How could he have made Logan lie to her? ...How? Tears stung her eyes and she wiped them away angrily. She had to save Frank. "We're going after him."

"What?"

"You heard me. Trinity come on, we have to get your father." Trinity instantly darted down the stairs to meet her mother.

"Is Thraxy in trouble?" she asked worriedly.

"He will be," the woman muttered darkly. "Take us to Thrax, Logan."

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! XD R&R please. :3**


	8. Phase 3: Unexpected Turn

**Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of its characters...**

(Day Five)

Thrax straightened his trench coat, having taken the bandage off. It had taken two long days to heal. Two days wasted. He had to get to the hypothalamus today, then back to his family.

_What about the DNA chain?_ His mind thought. _Kristina would surely find it._

"One problem at a time," he muttered. The virus would hide it, but that time would come soon enough. Now was his only chance to take down the one person who had eluded death. Thrax got in to a nearby car and shoved his claw into the dashboard. The car turned red, flooded with his deadly infection. The Red Death gunned it and the car jerked forwards towards the brain.

(Line break)

"Drips I swear I didn't mean for those flu germs to get away. I mean it!"

"Ozzy, it's Drix."

"That's what I said pay more attention fool." Drix sighed in irritation. His partner's behavior was always so childish. Jones hardly took anything seriously. Nonetheless, they were good friends and police partners. Nothing stood a chance against the duo. Just as they walked into the station the chief called for them.

"Jones, Drix, in my office. Now!"

"Oh spit we're busted." Ozzy smiled sheepishly at Drix, who shot him a dirty look. _And_, he thought,_ would it kill the Chief to stop yelling at us as if we're all def? I swear someone's gonna lose their hearing soon._ The duo went into the Chief's office. "Look Chief I swear I-"

"Jones shut up for one minute; you need to see this. We just now managed to recover the film from yesterday's attack on the station." He grabbed a remote and pointed it at a little TV. It was a black and white recording. A tall, dark figure came in to the evidence lock up, one that Ozzy thought he'd never see again. It walked over to a file cabinet, looked in it, then went over to another and pulled out a pulsating DNA chain. Then, its gaze turned to the camera, came up to it, and grinned before shoving its glowing claw through the lens. The screen went black. The cell and pill stared at the TV in horror. Chief looked to them dismally. "We need to find him."

"There ain't no way! I saw him fall into the alcohol! He burned up!" Ozzy shouted.

"Well he's back, and we need to stop him." Osmosis clenched his fists and glanced at his partner, who had a serious look on his face. He gazed at the police chief, determination in his eyes.

"You can count on us chief."

**(Line Break)**

Guards were stationed at every entrance to the hypothalamus and several were guarding the mayor's office. Leah Estrogen and Tom Colonic listened to Drix as he explained the situation. Both brain cells were aghast.

"You mean he's back?" Leah squeaked. Ozzy put an arm around her, trying to ease her worry. Nothing was going to happen to her this time, not if he could help it. Colonic was stone-faced.

"I'll put the city on full alert." He walked over to the microphone and pressed a red button. Now this message would be broadcasted all over Frank. "Attention City of Frank, this is an emergency broadcast. Be on the look out for a tall, red virus named Thrax. The pathogen is considered highly dangerous and should not be approached. If you see him call FPD right away."

(Thrax's POV)

The virus had been listening to 'Just a Job to Do' by Genesis before it was abruptly interrupted.

"Attention City of Frank, this is an emergency broadcast. Be on the look out for a tall, red virus named Thrax. The pathogen is considered highly dangerous and should not be approached. If you see him call FPD right away." A few moments later 'Just a Job to Do' started to play again. Thrax tightened his grip on the wheel and spend up.

"D*mmit!"

**(Ozzy and Drix)**

"We need to catch him as he comes in," Leah stated.

"What?" They looked confusedly at the brain cell.

"What do you mean baby?" Ozzy asked.

"If we try to catch Thrax while he's heading to the hypothalamus he can still make a break for it. But if he's in the hypothalamus room he'll be trapped because there are only two exits. One is where he's going to come through, and the other is your office Mr. Mayor. There will be a minimal chance for escape." Colonic looked doubtful.

"It seems risky-"

"Let's do it." Ozzy interjected. "Drix, radio the Chief and tell him what's gonna go down."

**(Kristina, Trinity, and Logan)**

Kristy and Trinity were holding onto Logan, who was in virus form, as they went into the living world, so they shrunk as well. Since none of them had been in the microscopic world before the scenery baffled them. It took a few days, but they finally found Frank, much like the way Thrax had only they had entered through the mouth.

"Guys you have to stay here," Logan said as he slashed a window open and helped the two girls in.

"No I'm going with you," Kristina objected, a defiant sparkle in her eyes.

"Kristy, you can't. How will you survive in blood huh? You're not a virus like me." She blinked at him.

"Logan, uh, did you just say-"

"I mean, you don't have a virus form like me." There was dead, eerie silence a few moments, apart from the never ending sloshing sound of saliva below. "And besides," he continued," Thrax is an airborne illness. He'll need to come here to get out. You also need to watch Trinity." They looked to their left to see her pressed against the glass, gazing out at the mouth. A particularly large spit bubble popped and splashed against the glass.

"Ew." Trinity made a disgusted face. Kristy smiled and put her hand on the Subzero virus' shoulder.

"Be careful okay?"

"Don't worry Kristy."

"You know where you're going right?"

"The hypo...hypo..." he trailed off.

"Hypothalamus," she said bluntly," You sure you can handle this?"

"Yes...I was just testing to see if you knew what it was called." Kristina rolled her eyes as he found an elevator and stepped in. He saluted Kristy jokingly and the woman shook her head and smiled back. As the doors closed the pathogen skimmed over the button. Kidneys...Lungs...eyes...brain. He pressed the 'brain' button and the elevator jerked upwards._ Okay you can do this. Just stay cool._ He laughed inwardly at his pun. _Stay cool..._ The air's moisture around him froze and little ice crystals dropped to the floor around him. Logan blinked in surprise. He hadn't been able to do that in the afterlife. Of course, there was no moisture in the afterlife. "Whoa." He held up his hand and concentrated. Small ice shards formed and swirled in a flurry in his palm. It was a mini blizzard.

"Ha! Mom should have named me Jack Frost." A little 'ding' sound came and the elevator doors slid open. As soon as he stepped out all of his senses went into overdrive and Logan just barely kept himself from falling over. In a minute the virus got used to it and headed out. As he wandered aimlessly, not really sure which direction the hypothalamus was in, a brain security officer stopped him. The cell drew her gun and Marshal's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't done anything wrong. A little buzzing sound could be heard, but he ignored it.

"Put your hands up _virus_." She's said the word 'virus' so harshly Logan flinched. The buzzing grew louder. He put his hands up and as soon as the officer got close enough he grabbed her wrists with one hand and tore the bandage off with the other. The cell screamed in agony as she was frozen solid. Logan grinned sadistically, the buzzing growing even louder, drowning out his rational thoughts. Almost all reason gone; replaced with madness. Ice flurries swirled around him.

"Time for a little brain freeze."

**Hope you liked! XD**


	9. Phase 4: Out With a Bang

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

Thrax walked quickly over to the entrance to the Hypothalamus room. His keen eyes scanned over every corridor and corner. No guards?

"Pfft, even after my infection this body still has crappy security." He lit up his claw and traced it down the middle of the steel door. The metal crackled and bubbled before bursting into red and orange flames. Thrax went in, and stopped a few moments to gaze at the Hypothalamus. The DNA strand twirled slowly and glowed a faint lilac. "Mm baby you are lookin' fine today." The virus was about to thrust his claw into the force field, when an all too familiar voice came from behind him, along with the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Put your hands up Thrax; step away from the Hypo-somethin'-somethin'…" Despite the almost uncontrollable rage boiling inside him Thrax felt a smirk slowly creep onto his face as he turned around. Osmosis Jones was there, gun drawn, and Drix too along with about twenty other immunity officers.

"Still can't pronounce that word Jones?" He asked nastily; then remarked snidely, "I guess it is a pretty big word for someone as stupid as you."

"Stuff it. Step away from the-uh- well, _it_ and we don't shoot." They would not shoot? As if the pathogen believed that.

"Ha! You'll shoot me anyway, and now I know how to come back, so I'll just keep on goin'. Eventually I'll win." Ozzy's eyes widened in disbelief; a shocked expression adorned his pale blue face. Thrax took a few steps forward and pointed to himself. "You can't kill me, none of you can. I just seem to keep on ticking." Drix fired an ice shot at the Red Death, hitting him square in the chest. Thrax gasped and fell back as officers swarmed him. The butt of a gun slammed into the back of his head and another shot of ice encased his left hand as handcuffs were forced onto his wrists. The virus frantically looked from side to side. Only one exit and guards were there now.

"And Thrax, we ain't gonna shoot you. You're going to isolation in prison. You'll be in a special cell that's just above freezing." Thrax's normally calm yellow eyes widened in uncharacteristic panic as the words soaked in. It was one thing if they just killed him, but a freezing room? He would not be able to burn his way out, and never be able to see Kristy or Trinity again. The smug look on his face disappeared and he glared up at Jones.

"Go to H*ll."

"C'mon Thrax, where's that cocky look?" The Red Death was about to make a spiteful remark, until he felt the slightest drop in temperature. The cells seemed to notice this too.

"What the-?" All of the sudden snow blew in through the door and immunity was smashed into the wall. Thrax was knocked against the wall himself and shivered almost uncontrollably.

"I hate snow," he muttered. The virus slammed his hands against the wall, breaking the ice. He barely managed to make his claw glow and melt the cuffs. He got up somewhat unsteadily and glanced at the immobilized officers. The pathogen ran over to the Hypothalamus and was about to jam his claw into it, but in the blink of an eye he was on the floor and shouting profane things at whoever was unlucky enough to have tackled him.

"Thrax?" The weight was off him, and the virus got up from the icy floor. Logan stared at him. His friend's eyes had red rings around their pupils.

"Logan? What the-? _How the h*ll did you get here_?" Logan shifted uneasily.

"I followed you…Kristina and Trinity are with me." He looked towards the Hypothalamus ad his orange eyes changed to a violent shade of red in seconds. Logan clutched his head and winced, as if in pain. "Make it stop, make it _stop_! I don't want to kill people!" he screamed. Thrax looked from his friend to the Hypothalamus. Acting quickly the pathogen broke into it and stole a DNA bead, then grabbed the front of his friend's shirt and darted out. When they got down to the Cerebellum Thrax found an elevator and practically threw Logan into it and then got in himself. He pushed the button marked 'Uvula'. The Red Death turned to his friend, who was shaking and breathing raggedly. He was facing away from Thrax, his forehead pressed against the side of the elevator.

"You okay?"

"What do you think?" he snapped venomously in return. "Everything here is so-so…" his voice caught in his throat before he half choked out, "Rex I killed a cell."

"So?" Thrax seemed puzzled. What was so bad about that? There were trillions of others. _Oh yeah. _He thought. _He believes in this thing called 'morality'._

"_So_?" Logan whipped around and pushed Thrax into the elevator's left wall hard. "How can you not care?" he roared. "Are you that cold hearted?"

"Yes," his friend replied coolly. Logan threw a punch, but that was a horrible mistake on his part. Thrax caught his punch, twisted his arm, knocked his feet out from under him, and put him in a tight headlock. His claw was blazing, and he meant business. "Don't you ever do that again or I'll snap your neck," he hissed menacingly. "If you wanna argue with me fine. Do it after we make it out of this mess alive. Got it?" He let go of the Subzero virus, who glared defiantly at him. The Red Death rolled his eyes and looked to the floor level buttons.

"You aren't a real virus," Logan said quietly. Thrax's head snapped in his direction.

"Come again?" Thrax had heard him correctly, but he wanted to hear him say it again. To make sure he heard what he thought he heard.

"You aren't a real virus," Logan repeated, much louder this time. Anger sparked in the red virus' eyes. "You. Are. A. _Human_." Thrax's expression turned into a snarl. He grabbed Logan's wrist and threw him into the opposite wall. Logan tried to conjure up ice, but his friend was too quick and knocked him to the floor. The Red Death clasped both of Logan's hands together so he could not freeze him.

"Shut up," he spat. The Subzero Fever did not.

"What the h*ll goes through your head to make you think you are at all like them? What makes you think that it's okay to murder people? You were human for twenty-one years, and in that time you never attempted to kill someone! You might have considered, but you never attempted," Logan ranted. Thrax pulled him to his feet and shoved him to the wall and looked him in the eyes.

"Shut up," he snapped again through gritted teeth.

"What happened to my best friend, huh? What made you psycho enough to kill your own wife? Why does she even live with you anymore?" That struck a nerve, and the pathogen punched him hard in the eye. The skin around Logan's eye began to swell.

Thrax hissed, "I _never _wanted to kill her. It was Aurora's own stupid fault!" He slammed Logan against the wall forcefully, and fear flickered in his friend's eyes. The Red Death let him go and began to pace vehemently. His claw ignited brighter than it had in a long time: not since he fought with Aurora. "_You think I killed her on purpose_?" His fist connected with the wall inches from Logan's face. "You think," he growled, jabbing his thumb claw at himself, "I ever had _this_ planned? Newsflash: I didn't want to die and be forced away from the people I cared about! I got stuck here in this god-awful world for no good freaking apparent reason, and I didn't know where I was, or what I was. When Aurora came along, she showed me the ropes, and I followed her along. She took me into Kristy while I was unconscious and I accidentally helped with the infection. I hadn't planned to kill anyone else, I was going to stay and keep an eye on Trinity, but Sudan killed her and Aurora and I was left with _no one_! I lost my wife, my daughter, and my only virus friend in less than a year! You can _not_ imagine what it feels like to lose everyone you care about. I did the only thing I could do, because even if I had tried to convince cells that I was safe, I'd be in lockdown because of what the heck I am!" The doors slid open and they stepped out into the uvula. Thrax grabbed Logan's shirt. "Don't ever say that again or I swear to God I_ will_ kill you."

"Whatever." His tough attitude was unconvincing because of the fearful look in his eyes. Logan yanked his shirt away and stormed away from him…and over to Kristy. Thrax unwillingly followed; knowing all hell was going to break loose. Kristina, as soon as she saw him, slapped the Red Death hard across the face and then gave a hug to Logan. The blue virus tried to avoid her gaze, but it was impossible; she saw his red eyes and the bruise Thrax had left. His eye was now swollen shut. She looked more than startled.

"Logan what…" Kristy trailed off.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kristina nodded, let go of him and turned to her husband.

"You lied to me."

"Kristy-"

"You _lied_ to me, Thrax!" Trinity came around the corner, and as soon as she saw her dad tried to go over to him, but her mother grabbed her arm firmly. "Come on Trinity, we're going."

"No! Not without Thraxy!" she wailed.

"Logan come on." Logan blinked and looked from Kristy to Thrax.

"Kristy I think you're overreacting just a bit," he said, remembering his little incident with the immunity officer.

"The h*ll I am." Thrax grabbed her arm tightly.

"Babe I had to do this, then I was going to go straight back." His wife stayed silent a few moments, tears forming in her eyes.

"You were still going to kill him," she retorted more harshly than she had intended to. Thrax searched for words.

"Baby-"

"Thrax, look out!" Searing pain washed over his right leg and DNA blossomed from the bullet wound. He gasped and shoved her away.

"Run!" Kristina, Trinity and Logan wasted no time in doing so as Jones and Drix came into view.

"Take them," Osmosis said to his partner. Drix nodded and floated in the other direction.

"No," the virus said quietly, "stay away from them." He glared at his enemy, pure fury in his eyes. Thrax fell to his knees against his own will. The pain was intensifying.

"Thrax, just give up."

"I'll give up when you finally manage to kill me, Jones," he snapped back cockily. Ozzy sighed and pointed his gun at the pathogen's head.

"Daddy!" Trinity bawled as she came around the corner. The girl threw her arms around Thrax's neck. She cried loudly, nuzzling his turtleneck, "Don't hurt my Dad. Please, don't hurt my Daddy!" Ozzy's gaze shot from Thrax, to Trinity and then back to Thrax. His daughter appeared to be…human. The officer hesitantly aimed the gun at the girl and her father lit up his claw and protectively put an arm around her.

"You touch my daughter Jones and you die," he growled warningly.

"Hey!" Osmosis turned just as a fist collided with his face. Another hand knocked the gun away. The white blood cell rubbed his purple cheek and watched as a woman ran over to Thrax. She knelt down and hugged him.

"Oh, Thrax, I didn't mean it."

"Its fine, Kristy." She smiled and glanced at his injury.

"Oh my God, you're losing a lot of blood."

"DNA," he corrected lightly. Thrax's vision was now blurry, and the virus was fighting to stay awake. He tried to smile reassuringly at her, but it came out as more of a grimace. Kristina looked at him worriedly before turning in the direction of the white blood cell. She scowled at him.

"Let me guess: you're Jones."

"Uh, yeah." Drix returned and pointed his arm cannon at Kristy and Trinity.

"Step away from the virus." The two didn't move. Trinity held on to Thrax even tighter. The Red Death took her hand and squeezed it weakly.

"Step away from the virus," Drix repeated.

"Over my dead body," Kristy snapped back malevolently. The pill fired an ice blast at her, and she managed to duck it, but staggered back against the glass in the process. A second shot was fired, and it broke the glass. She fell out.

"Kristy!"

"Mommy!"

Out of nowhere Logan grabbed Osmosis and threw him out of the way. He slammed into Drix, knocking him to the ground for a few seconds, and jumped out after her. Thrax considered his options. He could jump out, but what would he do with Trinity? He didn't trust Jones, and trusted Drix even less. The only option was to take her with him.

"Trinity hold on," he commanded. His daughter locked her arms around his neck. Thrax half ran half limped over to the broken window and jumped out. He spread his trench coat and they glided down to the taste buds.

*.*.*.*.*

Kristina screamed as she plummeted. Finally, through a miracle, she landed on a saliva boat's life raft. She bounced off of it, and hit the deck hard. Her jeans ripped at the knees and the back of here forearm was skinned pretty badly. She'd be okay though. The two white blood cells working at the time eyed her apprehensively. Kristy slowly stood and leaned against the boat's side. The braver of the two cells approached her.

"Who a-are you?" he demanded.

"Kristina Harrow," she replied, "I'm sorry if I scared you at all." As if considering her harmless the two cells relaxed.

"Phew, I was afraid you were a virus," the other said. She smiled slightly, but it melted away as a loud crash sounded on the other side of the boat. The two cells raced to it. Kristina's eyes widened as she heard their screams of agony and terror. Cautiously, she crept over to the other side, but stopped just at the corner when she stepped in something almost like gasoline. Fuel for the boat? As she was about to back away, Logan came around the corner, eyes blood red. Kristy relaxed.

"Oh, Logan, it's just you. I was afraid it was a germ. Well, you know what I mean." Logan grinned with uncharacteristic evil laced in the expression. He tore off the protective bandage on his hands. Ice shards started to form around him. "Uh, Logan?"

"Logan's not here right here right now, please leave a message after I'm through cutting you up," he replied wickedly.

*.*.*.*.*

A sudden gust of air caused Thrax to make an emergency landing, unless they wanted to end up in the lungs. Thrax grabbed Trinity and hugged her against his chest and folded his trench coat in. They swan-dived, with Thrax's back facing the ground, so his daughter wouldn't get the worst of the blow. The Red Death's breath was knocked out of him as he skidded along the taste buds and rolled several feet. The hard surface of the buds scraped him up badly, and his trench coat was practically rags it was so torn up. Everything in his back, sides, and limbs burned.

"Trinity?" he asked after he had caught most of his breath. "Are you…okay babe?" He loosened his grip to see that her face was buried in his trench coat, and she was shaking a little. A small skid mark was on her arm, but other than that she seemed physically fine. She looked up at him.

"F-fine Daddy," she answered bravely. Thrax winced, putting Trinity down, and stood to inspect the damage. Practically, every part of him was bleeding from the wounds. "Thraxy, are you okay?" Trinity hesitantly reached out to touch the red liquid bubbling from the virus' side. Thrax hastily stepped back.

"Trinity don't touch me," he warned, "I could burn you." His daughter seemed confused, but nodded none the less. "Alright, c'mon, we need to find Kristy." A bloodcurdling scream pierced the mouth. It came from a saliva boat just a little away. "Trinity come on!" Thrax and his daughter raced as fast as they could to the boat.

*.*.*.*.*

Kristina rolled to the side as ice shards the size of wooden planks were being flung at her. She hid behind a few barrels.

"Come out come out," Logan mocked. Kristy's heart pounded so loudly in her chest that she was sure he would be able to hear it. She didn't answer him. The Subzero fever virus formed a perfect and deadly shuriken. "You know Kristy I never did like your choice in careers," he said, "you know what your line of work does, right?" When no reply came, Logan continued. "They kill viruses and make them perfectly harmless once someone gets a vaccination." Kristina accidentally knocked over a box that was on a smaller barrel beside her as she leaned her elbow on it. The pathogen's head snapped in her direction. "Out with the old in with the new, eh Kristy?" Logan knocked the barrels aside with his arm, revealing her. The shuriken morphed into a dagger. He gripped the sleeve of her shirt and held her in place. Frost crept down the fabric. She was paralyzed from fear.

"Logan!" Marshal whipped around to see his friend climbing over the side and glaring at him. He was practically radiating fire at this point. His claw ignited. "Stay. Away. From. My. Wife."

"Thrax," Logan said conversationally. He hauled Kristina to her feet; his hand hovered just an inch above her skin. "You look awful," he observed.

"Can it and get away from her." Logan looked at him for quite some time before throwing Kristina aside. She slammed up against the leaking fuel tank and was knocked unconscious. "Kristy!" Thrax tried to limp over to her, but Logan blocked his path.

"Ah, ah, ah. If you want her so bad, then prove it." Thrax's eyes were blazing. He got into a fighting stance.

"Logan don't make me do this."

"Save it, and don't worry I won't kill you." Anger sparked and they collided. Logan managed to clip Thrax's trench coat with his claws and then slam him to the ground. Thrax felt extremely light headed from blood loss, and knew at this point that there wasn't much of a chance for him to live, but if his wife could just wake up maybe she could escape.

"Daddy!" Thrax's head rolled to the side to see Trinity trying to climb up.

"No, Trinity run!" Logan smiled like a shark at her. "Trinity RUN!" She didn't dare disobey him a second time and let go of the boat. She sprinted away from it as fast as her legs could carry her. Logan stalked over to the boat's side and was about to jump over it. Thrax was barely aware of what was going on. His vision was beyond blurry, almost pitch black, and he couldn't feel anything anymore. Not even the pain…

*.*.*.*.*

Ozzy and Drix watched from high above in the uvula, confused as to what to do. Osmosis aimed his gun at the blue virus.

"Ozzy what are you doing?" Drix asked.

"They're both dangerous viruses, and if I can at least hit him, then maybe we'll have a chance to get Thrax and his DNA chain."

"…True. Thrax doesn't look like he's going anywhere, though." Drix gestured to the unmoving pathogen.

"One down, one to go." The immunity officer aimed his gun at Logan. He pulled the trigger. The antibody rocketed out of the gun with a bang and zoomed to meet its target. As it neared it though, it pulled to the right and missed the Subzero Fever by an inch, as he climbed over the side. Instead, the antibody hit the fuel tank just as the virus jumped off. Fire erupted from the tank and the saliva boat was blown into two. A stray metal sheet hit Logan in the back of the head, and he was soon unconscious. He dropped into the saliva. Thrax and Kristina were engulfed in the flames.

**YAY FIRST CHAPTER IN AWHILE! LOL. I hoped you liked it, and please R&R. Thank you.**


	10. Through the Eyes of the Innocent

**Disclaimer: Same old drill….. in this chapter it's Trinity's POV I'M SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE MY HOME COMPUTER IS AN ABSOLUTE WRECK AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITH IT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! XC I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER, AND THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR. :D I'll try to post more often. **

Bright light erupted behind me where my father and mother had been, along with Logan. Debris went sailing through the air and a few pieces scorched my arms. I shrieked in pain and I stared at the burning boat fearfully. "Thraxy?" I shouted, hoping he would reply. My dad didn't, and neither did mommy. "Thrax," I screamed, "Mommy? Daddy?" I still got no answer. "Daddy…oh Thraxy…" I hugged my knees against my chest and began to cry softly.

_(Flashback)_

"_Thraxy? Where are you?" I walked down the upstairs hallway trying to find him. Rex- well, Thrax- had been sort of cranky since he came to what Mommy called the "afterlife" with us a few days ago. He tried not to act mean around me though, but still I had seen him glaring out the window, or sometimes getting snappy if Mommy asked him something he did not want to talk about. I never liked to see him acting this way, so I was going to try and cheer him up with a little present. I checked my parents' room. Nope. Closet…nope. Bathroom, kitchen, my bedroom, living room, dining room, computer room…no. I opened the patio door and stepped outside to the backyard. Still, I couldn't find him. I glanced up at the roof as I saw movement and discovered he was sitting up there. I smirked and began to climb the oak tree next to the house. I slipped on a branch just a little, but he didn't seem to notice me. This was the perfect time for a sneak attack. I shimmied across a thick branch and carefully stepped onto the roof's shingles. I slowly and steadily crept up behind him. _

_"Gotcha!" I squealed as he whipped around and picked me up._

_"Awe that's not fair," I giggled, "you always know I'm coming." I pouted and crossed my arms, sitting in his lap. _

_"Well, you almost had me that time," he said, although I didn't believe it._

_"You always say that, too, but I never get you." Thrax chuckled and smiled. His yellow eyes though, seemed sad. They always seemed to be sad. "Whatcha doing up here?" _

_"Oh, just thinkin'," he sighed._

_"About what?" I asked._

_"Just…everything, I guess." I held out my hand for him to grab it. Daddy glanced at my hand, and then gently took it with his own. His claws felt sort of weird to me, as opposed to fingers. _

_"Daddy, I made something for you." I beamed at him. Thrax grinned._

_"Oh, really? What is it?" he asked. I took a piece of paper from my pant's pocket and handed it to him. I had worked my hardest to make it look good. It was a drawing of me hugging him with Mommy too. We all looked happy and I tried to make it look like he and I were laughing. Mommy was smiling at both of us. Daddy stared at it for a long time, silent._

_"Well…do you like it?" I asked timidly. "I'm really sorry about the color of your skin not looking even enough; I couldn't find my red crayon I had used yesterday and had to use a marker." My eyes misted over when he still said nothing. Awe man I had done awful; he didn't like it! I babbled on hurriedly, "And sorry about the color of your claws being black, I didn't have a color for them that was dark enough besides black. And I'm sorry about your dreadlocks being too dark-"_

_"Baby, what are you apologizing for?" Thrax asked looking at me confusedly. I gazed up at him with wide eyes._

_"I-well-you don't like it do you?" I hung my head, tears prickling my eyes and finally falling on his trench coat._

_"What are you talkin' about?"_

_"Wha…?" I looked back up to see him smiling at me. I weakly smiled back. He hugged me and carefully wiped a stray tear from my cheek. _

_"Pretty lady, I love it. You're gonna be a fine artist someday." Since I still looked a little sad, he tickled me. I laughed so hard I almost began crying again._

_"Ha ha ha! Quit! Stop!" I shrieked happily. Dad obediently stopped, laughing hard as well._

_"Awe baby, I promise I'll love anything you ever make for me."_

_"Pinkie swear?" I held out my pinkie. He hooked his claw around my finger._

_"I swear." He put the drawing in his inside trench coat pocket._

_(End Flashback)_

I cried even harder when I remembered that. My heart ached and I felt like I might be sick. I was wracked with sobs. Finally though, I came to my senses. _What would Daddy want me to do? _Thraxy never cried, or whined over injuries, or gave up hope. He kept on fighting, just like I would. I wiped my nose and shakily stood. My arms hurt like crazy, but I ignored the burns and jogged over to the remnants of the boat. _He could be alive, he may still be alive._ The thought gave me knew strength and I started to run. _And Mommy too, and Logan will be back to normal. All of us will be a family again! _Without realizing it I had made it to the wreckage, and almost burned my leg on a hot piece of steel I darted straight by.

"Daddy?" I called. No answer. "Daddy!" Then, I saw something black floating in the saliva. I waded through it, completely grossed out, to find it was a shred of Thraxy's trench coat. "Thraxy!" I looked frantically around for anything that could be him. I finally saw something red and black surrounded by flames. I ran and hopped over the small ring of fire to Thrax's side. "Rexy!" I shouted frantically. "Rex! Daddy!" His head moved a little bit. His normally bright yellow eyes were now dull and pale. However, they seemed to become more alert when he saw me.

"Trinity?"

"Rexy!" I knew he didn't like for me to call him that anymore, but he did not seem to care at the moment. I embraced him, but he gave an audible grunt of pain and I withdrew. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, baby." He breathing was hard and he tried to sit up. Finally, through gritted teeth and using several words I didn't know, he sat up. He looked at me.

"Don't repeat anything I just said, okay?"

"Alright." Suddenly there was shouting. We both looked in the direction of the noise to see blue people heading our way.

"Trinity," Daddy said urgently, "get away from here. Don't let those cells find you." I nodded hurriedly.

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about me, kiddo. Go!" I ran in the opposite direction of the cells and Thraxy. Several moments later fire erupted from where Thrax had been. I looked back in horror.

"Daddy!" I screamed. "NO!"

"I heard something over there," a voice said, "you two come with me." I heard footsteps quickly coming my way and I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me to a tooth. Then I began to climb it, trying to get as high up as possible.

"Hey up there!" The cell was close, and had seen me. I frantically climbed higher.

"No, stay away from me!" Two more cells arrived and one's arm stretched out and grabbed my ankle. She yanked hard and I almost lost my grip on the groove in the tooth I was desperately clinging to. "No! Leave me alone!" I screeched as she finally pulled me down. Cells grabbed me firmly and started to carry me over to a van that said F.P.D. I fought and flailed my hardest, but they were too strong. As they threw me in, my arms were pierced with pain and swollen. They slammed the doors, leaving me in darkness. "Daddy! Help...Daddy…" I wailed one final time as the van began moving. "I'm sorry." I scooted against a wall and started to hyperventilate. My hand ventured to my neck where the necklace that Thrax gave me was. I could feel the engraving on the back. "Please Thraxy, help me." I felt something shift inside the van and I froze. Someone was in here with me. Glowing red eyes stared down at me. I sucked in my breath and _screamed_. I clawed at the walls and banged my shoulder up against them until it was bruised black. I heard low cackling and my heart felt like it had skipped several beats. Suddenly the laugh was cut short as the eyes shifted from blood red to orange.

"M-Mr. Marshal?" I squeaked. He groaned and I could hear him sliding down the opposite wall.

"Trinity, I'm so sorry," he said shakily. Logan gasped and his eyes turned red again. I trembled as this went on for several minutes. Red. Orange. Red. Orange. Like a light switch. Finally, orange came out on top. Tears streamed from his eyes. I almost started to cry, too, from seeing him like this. "I'm so sorry…"

"I-It's okay," I assured, although my voice was unsteady. "It's okay." I had known Mr. Marshal for a long time, and he had been nice to me from day one. I knew this couldn't be and wasn't his fault. He would never do anything like this on purpose. Logan let out a sharp, shuddering breath. The walls were beginning to get cold and I shivered and hugged my legs. "Are you hurt?" The cold seemed to make him more relaxed, but not much.

"My arm is broken and some of my ribs are cracked thanks to immunity." I could hear a spiteful tone in his voice, and he soon winced and clutched his head.

"C-Can I do anything to help?" I asked hopefully. He glanced at me.

"Not unless you know how to get this dang voice out of my head," he hissed. I scooted backwards in fear and he sighed.

"Sorry, Trinity, I'm just…"

"In pain," I finished. Logan nodded a little.

"Yeah…ugh, I can't believe I did all that stuff. Thrax…Kristina…" His eyes went wide. "Do you know if they're okay?" My eyes prickled with new tears and I sniffled.

"I don't know where Mommy is, but Thraxy h-he- I found him and he w-was sti-still alive, but then the c-cells came and he told me to run, so I did. T-then I h-heard a s-shot being fired and when I looked back Thraxy was g-gone and a-all I could see w-wa-was f-fire!" I cried even harder. Mr. Marshal closed his eyes.

"Rex…God you have to be okay." The van stopped abruptly and I was smacked into a wall and I cried out in pain. The doors were opened.

"Oh my Frank," a cell said. The whole inside of the van was covered in ice. I was just as surprised although I probably should have known. I gazed at Logan. His eyes were full of tears, and he was fighting to keep them open. His teeth were clenched. Finally, his eyes closed and then snapped open; blood red.

"Sorry for the little freezer incident you have here. Couldn't control myself," Mr. Marshal said in a tone that scared me. He smiled coldly. The cells grabbed him forcefully and pushed him over to a building labeled F.P.D. Criminal Hospital. I shook uncontrollably as their hands reached for me next. As soon as one grabbed me I bit down on his hand hard. He swore and tore his hand away. A jelly like substance that tasted awful filled my mouth and I spit it out.

"Ew…" I muttered. Another cell put on gloves and grabbed me while the other treated his hand. I struggled and screamed. "Let me go! LEMME GO!" They carried me into a hospital room where I was handcuffed to a table's leg and left to myself. The cuffs dug into my right wrist, making pain shoot up and down my arm. I winced as I awkwardly took a bobby pin from my hair and jammed it in the lock. I had seen people do this hundreds of times in movies so it couldn't be that hard. I twisted and jerked it around in the lock, but nothing was happening. "Man I wish I had claws like Thrax or Logan," I mumbled, "they could have this open in no time flat." I paused. Yes! While my bobby pin was pressed against something that opened the handcuffs I opened the one locked to the chair and then locked it again so if anyone came in they'd have a hard time getting me restrained to the table again. I smiled and put the bobby pin back in my hair. I quickly ran to the door and tried to open it. Locked from the outside. I kicked my foot against the steel door, frustrated. Suddenly it opened and I tried to run out, but a bulky figure blocked my way. He somewhat gently forced me back while another skinny cell came in after him and then shut the door. The large cell had a mustache and was wearing what looked like a police uniform. The smaller one was wearing a plain white coat. I felt my heart begin to beat faster. _Act like Daddy…act like Daddy…_ I thought.

"What's your name?" the police officer asked. I kept silent, glaring at them with defiance. The doctor cell approached me and as soon as he was close enough I smacked him across the face with the free handcuff I had. It wasn't very hard, but enough to make him jump back in surprise. The officer grabbed the cuff and hauled me off the floor. I twisted and jerked at an awkward angle. "Look, kid, we're trying to help you. Those burns of yours must hurt, right?" I glanced from him to my arms. "I thought so. Sit down and we'll take care of you. After all, you're just a kid." He slowly let go and I cautiously sat down on the table. The doctor was quick at putting some weird, clear gel on my burns and then wrapping them with bandages. I nodded as a sign of thanks and stared at them. Then suddenly, the officer held me down while the doctor put something in my nose. I snorted and struggled, trying to get whatever it was out.

"Hey, kid, this is so you can breathe when you're in blood." I stopped struggling and sat back up once they let me go.

"So, mind telling us your name?"

"Mind telling me your name?" I replied back icily.

"I'm the chief of police, and this is Doctor Lymph. Would you mind answering a few questions?"

"I dunno. It depends," I said jadedly.

"What's your name?" They got no answer.

"Are you related to Thrax, the virus that almost killed Frank a few months ago?" I still kept quiet. My face was expressionless.

"Kid, we can do this all night, and what have you to hide? If you in fact aren't related to Thrax, then you won't mind me telling you he's dead?" I felt like I had taken a bullet straight through my heart. I fought back tears and continued to keep my face expressionless. After what I thought was hours they gave up and took me to a detention center with a few other kids. Only, they didn't look exactly normal. One in particular caught my attention. His skin was a deep blue with silver and red bands. I noticed a scythe like tail curled around his waist. His eyes were covered by sunglasses, and he wore a black t-shirt and cargo pants, and combat boots. His hands had what looked like oven mitts over them. He was sitting alone in a corner, while other kids picked on each other and fought, and he looked around my age. I hesitantly walked over to him.

"Um, excuse me, could I sit by you?" He looked up for a moment, but then looked down again.

"Sure." I sat, and accidentally brushed his shoulder. The kid immediately jumped away from me. He was shaking. His tail flicked back and forth like a cat's.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." I smiled at him. He cautiously scooted back over to my side. "Uh, why are you wearing sunglasses inside and oven mitts when you're not cooking?" He fiddled with his mitts.

"I-I'm dangerous."

"You don't look so dangerous," I commented, "you look silly." His mouth was now set in a frown.

"Yeah, well, I'm dangerous enough that I have to wear these all the time."

"I was just kidding." He relaxed a little. "What makes you so dangerous?" The virus took off one of his mitts. He had purple claws like Thraxy's.

"Do you want to see?" I drew back a little. "I-It won't hurt you, I promise." I gingerly touched the tips of his claws. He soon looked like me and I shrieked in surprise. He went back to normal.

"Wow, but why does that make you dangerous?" His claws then lengthened.

"I also have super hearing, I can change color, and sometimes if I try hard I can see things if I touch them."

"What?" I asked, confused. That did not make any sense. He took off his sunglasses, revealing opaque grey eyes.

"I'm blind, most of the time." I gasped. "But I get along fine," he added quickly holding up his hand, "I don't need any pity, and to prove it I was sent here for killing three officers when they found me exiting my hiding place." I gulped.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't hurt you, you're kinda pretty." I felt my face grow hot, and I was glad he couldn't see me blushing.

"I'm Trinity."

"I'm Reston."

**Okay, I'm sorry for all the waiting you guys had to do, but I've finally finished another chapter! Hooray! *Thrax unenthusiastically claps* You could be supportive, Thrax!**

**Thrax: No, I couldn't. Being supportive would kill me.**

**Me: It isn't my fault my computer got infected with a Trojan virus!**

**Thrax: I know, it's mine. I infected your computer. Say, maybe you should get some common sense and leave me alone, huh, whadaya say?**

**Me: NEVER.**

**Thrax: I will have my revenge… **

**Lol. Oh, and thanks to xXThraxbabyXx for giving me the idea to write from Trinity's POV.**

**P.S. Did anyone catch what Reston was? If anyone reading this has read The Hot Zone you should know.**


	11. Dread

**Disclaimer: You know what happens…**

_ "Daddy! Help...Daddy…" _ Thrax's eyes shot open. Fire was all around him and…on him! He gasped and inhaled fire, and he panicked. Horrible memories of being burned alive came flooding back. Thrax coughed violently; then realized something. He was immune to fire.

"Moron," he muttered. Of course the immunities didn't know that, so they had assumed he had burned up when they shot at him and hit a little extra fuel that had been by him. The Red Death noticed something: his trench coat wasn't shredded anymore, it was completely repaired, and he didn't feel any pain. _I don't heal that fast, so what…?_ A small cut was on his hand and as a flame touched his hand and burned momentarily, it closed up. _Fire can heal me? Wow. That's not ironic at all…_ He got up and walked out of the flames at a steady pace; thankful that his bullet wound had healed. His eyes widened.

"Trinity?" he called. "Trinity!" She did not reply back, and Thrax knew what had happened. The white blood cells had taken his daughter, and Kristina and Logan if they were still alive. Dread came over him. _What if they figure out I'm human? What if they figure out all of us are human?_ His claw burned brightly, and he glared at the throat. He had to get to them, no matter what it took. He wouldn't just leave them here.


	12. Unending Horrors

**Disclaimer: I do not own O.J. or any of its characters….**

Thrax shimmed through a hospital ventilation shaft, extremely irritated and worried. Those stupid cells could _not_ find out that he or his family was human. It would be disastrous. He peered down through a vent. It was about a ten foot drop to the floor, but the room was occupied. Several nurses were standing around, as if waiting for a patient. The virus weighed his options. On one hand the cells were not armed, and he could most likely kill them soundlessly. On the other hand if one escaped or hit something an alarm would go off. He chewed on his bottom lip. Should he risk it? Thrax kept watching and listening, his mind battling with itself.

"Get off me, let me go!" A female cell was dragged in, screaming. The cells carrying her swore.

"Don't just stand there; get some restraints she's in shock!" The nurses hurried to get straps while the huskier cells put her in a chair. Now was his chance. Through all the pandemonium and noise no one would know that he had dropped down and killed them until it was too late. Thrax kicked down the vent and dropped to the floor. He landed in a crouched position. Thrax sprang up and instantly began to pick off the cells one by one as quickly as he could. They barely made a sound. Lastly, he dropped a lifeless nurse to the floor and glanced at the white blood cell cowering in a corner. She was staring up at him, her eyes wide. She slowly opened her mouth, but the virus gripped her throat and held her in the air. He ignited his claw. She kicked and clawed at his hand.

"Thrax…Thrax…please…" She choked out. He didn't loosen his grip, but brought her closer to his face.

"How do you know my name?" he questioned.

"I-it's me, Thrax…Kristy…" He dropped her suddenly and she lay there gulping in air and coughing. Thrax backed up against the wall, his eyes wide and disbelieving. Kristina stood with difficulty, and leaned against a chair for support. She looked at him pleadingly. "Thrax…" Panic coursed through the virus. Thrax felt himself press his back harder to the wall. His claws tore through the plaster. Kristy made a move towards him, but stopped when she saw the alarmed expression on his face. "I-it's me, Thrax," her voice cracked, "please…Rex…" She took a step closer, but her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed. Tears poured from Kristy's eyes, falling onto the tiled floor. She began to cry harder, her form shuddering. Thrax watched her, his eyebrows furrowed. She couldn't be his wife…unless she had died and come back. Slowly, he eased away from the wall, and forced himself to calm down. He treaded over to her and knelt down.

"Kristy?" Harrow glanced up at her husband, an unreadable expression on her face. Thrax's gaze roamed over her. She still had the same face and body type, but her hair was now blue with messy curls and her eyes no longer had irises, they were just black and white. Slowly he held out his hand. Kristy cautiously took it and he helped her to her feet. Her legs wobbled and Thrax had to support her. Kristy slung her arm around him. "We need to go and find Trinity." Kristy nodded, avoiding his gaze. They made it out of the room and down the hallway before a guard noticed.

"Hey, stop right there!" The guard drew her gun and Thrax backpedaled and started down another hallway as quickly as he could with Kristy. They ran straight into another guard. The virus looked back. Several more guards had arrived and both their exits were blocked. Thrax cursed under his breath as the cells closed in. Kristina held onto him tighter.

"Rex, I'm so sorry," she whispered. The cells forced them apart and handcuffed Thrax. Kristina was also restrained. She kicked and struggled furiously. They began to shove Thrax down the hallway. "Thrax I'm sorry!" He looked back at her sadly.

"Me too."

(Line break)

"Thrax, it's over. You might as well tell us everything we want to know." Mayor Colonic sat across from the Red Death. Leah and Osmosis were to his right, the chief of police and Drix his left. They were in an interrogation room. He said nothing. Colonic cleared his throat and passed a file down to him. Thrax glanced at him before opening it. Inside was a picture of Trinity, and Kristy holding onto him before they had dropped into the mouth. "The little girl is your daughter, correct?" Thrax glared at him, his teeth clenched.

"C'mon Thrax, spill it," Ozzy said. "Or maybe we'll just have to use a little persuasion."

"Bite me."

"You watch your mouth-"

"JONES!" the chief snapped.

"Keep your dog on a leash," Thrax muttered. Ozzy was about to say something, but a nasty look from his boss shut him up. The mayor sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Thrax, we know that these people are connected to you and…if you won't give us any information we'll have to resort to drastic measures." Suddenly, Thrax began to laugh hard. The cells in the room looked at him quizzically.

"What's so funny?" Mayor Colonic asked. The virus still did not respond, and continued to laugh. Finally, after almost falling out of his chair, the Red Death got a grip on himself and smirked at Tom.

"Nothing. Except that you idiots think that you can intimidate me," he snickered. The mayor's eyebrows furrowed together. Thrax's face hardened. "I have gone through pain you can't even imagine. I was dissolved in _alcohol_ for God's sake! So you resort to "drastic measures" but I'm not telling you anything." The mayor sighed in irritation. He pressed a button on the table.

"Get him out of here." Four heavily armed police officers came in and one roughly pulled Thrax out of his chair, and two others grabbed his arms. They escorted him to lockdown. He looked from side to side. The diseases in lockdown were minor. A few influenza viruses; a bacterium here and there, but nothing near as deadly as him. The officers took him down to the very end and opened up a steel door. They threw him in and slammed it shut just as he whirled around and tried to roundhouse kick one of the guards. His foot collided with the steel and he staggered back, cursing.

"Dangit," he muttered. To his left there was a small thermometer that read 98.6. He gazed at it, a quizzical expression adorning his face. Then slowly the numbers began to fall. 98.5…97.6…95.3…89.7… Thrax watched in horror as the numbers stopped at 33 degrees Fahrenheit. "Oh no…you've gotta be kidding me." He could see his own breath. Thrax tried to ignite his claw and melt the steel door, but it barely glowed, and soon died out all together. "This is not good." He instantly felt the cold temperature taking its toll. Thrax slid down a wall and hugged his knees. He shivered violently. So Jones hadn't been kidding about the just-above-freezing prison cell. The virus shuddered, his trench coat doing nothing to keep him warm. This was horrible; how long did they plan to keep him in here? This temperature wouldn't kill him, so most likely as long as they wanted. Thrax groaned holding his head up with one hand. "This is unbelievable."

**Review Please! :)**


	13. Secret's Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of its characters, I just own my own.**

"So, what are you in here for?" Reston asked.

"Well," I started slowly, "I shouldn't really say…"

"Why, it ain't like I'll rat you out in here." I sighed and began.

"My Dad's the one the police are after, but they told me he was dead so…" I teared up, "a long story short, apparently my daddy was the one who almost made this place go up in flames." Reston nodded.

"Wow, he's gotta be pretty powerful to do that kind of damage."

"He was; he's the greatest dad I could have ever had." I choked up. Reston's expression held sympathy.

"I'm sorry; if it makes you feel any better, I know what that's like. I lost my mom, and one of her friends that was like a father to me." His traced a circle on the floor with his claws. "I don't even know who my real father was, but from what my mom told me he was discovered at some place called USAMRIID. She told me he didn't make it out of the animal he was inside of at the time, and scientists killed him." I didn't know what to say to that.

"Wow…you know I never knew my real father either."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but since my real mom wasn't nice, I'm assuming he wasn't either. When my mom used to drink, she'd always talk about how he left her when I was born and that he was good-for-nothing. She used to scream at me too…"

"My mom was always traveling with her friend all over the world, mostly Germany and Africa. She told me if anything ever happened to her I was supposed to go to Germany to live with her cousin, Marburg." Marburg. A little corner of my mind registered that, and I struggled to remember why that word mattered. Marburg…Marburg…Marburg… Then I realized what it was. It was Ebola's cousin. I began to shake and I stared at Reston in fear.

"What disease are you?"

"Ebola, but I'm not any particular strain. I'm a mix of Zaire, Sudan, and Reston. I think Marburg also is in my RNA." My mouth and throat were dry. Zaire…Sudan…the two viruses Daddy said killed me. This was Zaire's son! But…he was so nice; he couldn't be anything like his parents, right? I didn't respond. "Uh, Trinity? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking." I decided to keep my part of the story a secret. The part about how my father killed his mother, and Sudan, and that I had been their last victim.

"Oh…okay." Two officers marched into the room. I backed away, grabbing Reston's hand. "What's wrong?"

"Two cops are in here," I said in a hushed voice. "They're coming towards us!" An officer smiled and held out his hand.

"Come with us, kid," he coaxed. I shook my head defiantly, glaring at him.

"No." His smile faded and his partner made a grab for me. Reston's tail made a cracking sound as it collided with the other officer's arm. Blue cytoplasm spilled onto the floor and the officer backed away, screaming. The other drew his gun and pointed it at Reston.

"Trinity run!" Reston grabbed me by the shirt and threw me across the floor towards the door. I skidded to a halt and clambered to my feet. I threw the door open and ran for my life. I got down two hallways before an officer spotted me and grabbed my arm.

"Hey, hey, kid," he exclaimed. I snarled at him and attempted to bite his arm. He jerked his hand back and I took the chance to run once more. The cop easily caught up with me though. He forced both my hands behind my back. "Easy…easy." I thrashed madly for some time, but tired and fell to my knees. He slowly let go of me. I turned to face him, my mouth set in a stern flat line. "You're the girl who was with Thrax."

"So?" I snapped. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, but I blinked them back.

"The mayor and chief just sent two officers to come get you."

"I know. You people have some crappy security for thinking that two guards could hold me back." He was silent for awhile before kneeling down to my level and smiling.

"What's your name?"

"None of your business," I hissed.

"Alright, None of Your Business, I'm Osmosis Jones." My eyes widened and then narrowed to slits in rage. With an inhuman shriek of fury I launched myself at him. Ozzy yelped in surprise as I attempted to claw his eyes out. He grabbed both my wrists with one hand and lifted me off the floor. I twisted and jerked, my feet kicking furiously at him.

"You killed my Daddy," I screeched. "You killed my Dad!" I repeated that over and over again as he struggled to take me down the hall, just to make sure in case he hadn't heard me the first fifty times. He took me into a room, where a girl cell, a fat cell, a robot looking thing, and a skinny grey cell were waiting. They watched with wide eyes as Ozzy plopped me down in a chair and I came at him again. The chief had to separate us.

"Sit down," the chief of police said sternly.

"Make me," I growled, baring my teeth. Sure enough, he did. He duct taped me to the chair and I glared at them. "Is this going to go like our last session?"

"No. You're going to give us information this time."

"Sure I am," I scoffed.

"You will," the chief said, pushing a button on the TV next to me, "if you want to see Thrax again." My eyes widened as the screen flickered to life. On screen was my Dad, sitting against the wall of a steel room, shivering.

"Y-you told me he was dead," I spluttered.

"We thought he was," the skinny cell said, "but he came back, and tried to make a getaway with this cell." He handed me a picture. She had curly hair, and her face was sort of familiar. I gazed at her quizzically; then looked to Thrax.

"W-what did you do to him?" I asked with as much anger as I could, but the tears streaming down my face were evidence enough that they had broken me.

"He's in a temperature controlled room just above freezing," the cell explained, "we can arrange for you to visit him."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"If you tell us everything you know." I was speechless for some time.

"L-like what?"

"What's your name?" I glanced at the screen, then to the cell. My eyes closed. I didn't have any fight left.

"Trinity Harrow," I answered.

"Alright Trinity. I'm Mayor Tom Colonic. This is Osmosis Jones, Leah, Drix, and the chief of police. Do you know who this cell is?" I looked at the picture again.

"No."

"Who's this virus?" He laid another picture on the table.

"Logan Marshal. Where is he?"

"He's in lockdown at the moment."

"You threw Logan in jail?" I blurted. "Why'd ya go and do that?"

"He killed several officers as they were escorting him to his hospital room." My eyes widened in horror, but Mayor Colonic continued.

"That brings us to Thrax. We confiscated this-" he held up a black chain with purple beads that looked like my necklace "-from the boat wreckage, and managed to barely save Frank once again." I swallowed hard. "Officer Jones says that he personally saw Thrax dissolve in alcohol. Do you know how he has managed to come back?"

"Well, uh, we all went through this portal thing and we were just alive again."

"…you mean everyone with you is dead."

"_Was _dead," I corrected. Colonic gave the chief a strange look. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you exactly? A blood sample we managed to collect from the inside of the armored van tested positive that it was human, and it wasn't Frank's blood. Are you human?"

"Uh, yeah I'm human. My mom is too, and Logan and Thrax used to be." Leah, Ozzy, Drix, Mayor colonic, and the chief stared at me with wide eyes.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked. My face held puzzlement. Colonic cleared his throat.

"Uh…are you related to Thrax?"

"Yeah, I mean, he's my adoptive father. And Kristy is my adoptive mother." I looked at him. "Where's my mom?"

"We don't know." The mayor turned his back to me and muttered something to the others. In a few minutes he turned back. "Alright, you can see Thrax now." My face lit up. Leah grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

"That was quite a story," she said.

"It isn't a story," I said defensively, "it's the truth." She looked at me.

"I'm sorry; it's just a little hard to believe." I gazed at her suspiciously, unsure if she was just fooling around with me. We walked out of the hospital and to the police station. I ogled at all the cells and the scenery. When we walked into the station a cell at his desk stopped us.

"Oh, Leah. Why are you here?"

"I'm taking her to see Thrax, the Red Death virus." His eyes widened.

"B-but-"

"Mayor Colonic promised her she could see him."

"A-alright then," he stammered. "This way." He led us into lockdown and past many barred cells. He stopped at the end and opened the door with a key. Leah let go of my hand and I ran into the cold room. Thrax looked at me, shocked.

"Trinity?" I threw my arms around him and cried into his trench coat. He hugged me awkwardly because of the handcuffs. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. I'm so sorry," I sniffled, shaking. He looked at me strangely.

"What for, baby?"

"T-they m-made me tell them everything about us." His eyes widened in horror.

"Everything?" I nodded, burying my face deeper into his coat.

"I d-didn't want t-to! I'm sorry Thrax!" My voice got higher with each word and my throat began to hurt.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No…"

"…It's okay, Trinity," he sighed. "It'll be okay." I felt more tears fall down my cheeks and I hung my head in shame. I knew Thrax was disappointed. I rested my head on his chest, not daring to meet his eyes. I was disgusted with myself. Dad wouldn't have told them anything if he had been in my place. I sniffled and fought back the urge to cry even more. He pulled me closer and wrapped his trench coat around me when I began to shiver. I felt my eyelids begin to get heavy and I soon fell asleep.

**Review please! XD **


End file.
